Unfaithful
by Daughter Of Destruction
Summary: Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Unfaithful_**

**_By: Duaghter Of Destruction _**

**_Characters: Allianna, Kasey, Allison,Others to be determined__Rated: M for Mature_**

_**V for Violence**_

_**Al for Adult Langauge**_

_**SS for Sexual Situations**_

_**FS for Femslash**_

_**Summary: Allianna is a nineteen year old bisexual who has been with her first and only girlfriend for the last seven years. Well now she has hit another obstacle in their relationship. She has just found out that her fiancee has been unfaithful to her with one of her best friends. Alli as her friends and family call her is upset and heart broken. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out**_

_**They say love can save anything. Well I have learned that this is not always true. Sometimes you come to a point in your life where you have to let the one thing you love go because sometimes the one thing that you love is the one thing that can hurt you more than anything.**_

_**My name is Allianna Maria Necroshade. I am nineteen years old. I am bisexual and have been with my fiancee Kasey for the last seven years. She is my world and I am hers or so I thought. I just recently found out that my loving fiancee has been cheating on me for the last two months of our relationship. The qutoe you read above is one of my own.**_

_**It started out as any other normal day. I got up and got ready for school like always. After I was ready I left to pick Kasey up bfore school as usual. School went like it normally did. After school we went back to our friend Tonya**__**'**__**s house to hang out for a we walked I saw that my best friend Allison was there. **_

"_**Hey Allison what**__**'**__**s up,**__**"**__**I asked as I walked over and gave her a hug. **__**"**__**Not much babes. Just got out of work, how was school,**__**"**__** she replied. **__**"**__**Same as usual. my general equivalency degree though,**__**"**__**I replied. We chilled out for a while and I kept noticing that Kasey and Allison were acting kind of weird so I decided to confront them about it.**_

"_**Hey Kasey, Allison can I speak to the two of you in private for a moment,**__**"**__** I asked sweetly. They nodded and got up to follow me into the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom I spoke,**__**"**__**Ok what the hell is going on with the two of you? I have been hearing for the last two months that you two are fucking around behind my back. I keep telling them that they are wrong but the way you two have been acting tonight has me second guessing everything.**__**"**__** The minute I saw the guilty look on Kasey**__**'**__**s face I knew that everyone was right. **__**"**__**Do you want to honestly know he truth Allianna,**__**"**__** Allison asked. **__**"**__**Yes and I want to fucking know now,**__**"**__** I snapped. **__**"**__**The truth is I have been fucking around with your girl for the last two month**__**'**__**s,**__**"**__** she replied.**_

_**I took my engagement ring off and threw it at Kasey before running out of the bathroom and out of the house. Once I was outside I collapsed in the grass and broke down crying. As all of this was happening my friend Ashley walked up. **__**"**__**Oh my god Alli are you okay,**__**"**__** she asked as she knelt down next to me and put her arms around me. **__**"**__**Kasey and Allison have been fucking around behind my back for the last two months Ash,**__**"**__** I sobbed. **__**"**__**Oh honey I am so sorry,**__**"**__** she said as she gave me a hug.**_

_**After a little while I was able to stand again and I went home. Apparently Tonya had called my brother and told him what happened with Kasey and Allison. **__**"**__**Come here Alli. I got you a little something after Tonya called me,**__**"**__** he said, I followed himinto the living room and found a bottle of vodka waiting for me along with a two liter of Pepsi. I turned around and gave him a small smile and a hug before I walked over and cracked the bottle of vodka taking a big swig of it. That night I got completely wasted and cried myself to sleep.**_

_**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short. It's the first chapter of my newest story. If you have any idea's for me please review and let me know.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Daughter Of Destruction**_

_**P.S. Taker and Lita will come in soon. Trust me Allianna needs them. By the way Allianna is pronounced olli-anna.**_


End file.
